Heart's Jewel
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: AU.  Even at age eight, Roy Mustang knew who he served.  Time doesn't change that.
1. Stone Tears

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This was previously posted as part of An Apple a Day. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi. Information on the Blood's castes and jewels is below:

**Male Castes**

• **Blood Male**: Refers to any Blood male who does not wear Jewels. A Blood Male can perform basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Warlord**: A Warlord is any Jeweled male who does not belong to the other hierarchical levels, equal in status to a witch.

• **Prince**: A Jeweled male equal in status with Healers and Priestesses, one step lower than a Black Widow, one step higher than Witches and Warlords.

• **Warlord Prince**: A Jeweled male higher in status than a Black Widow, but lower than a Queen. Warlord Princes are the highest ranked, and also most rare, male caste. A strong Warlord Prince can rule a territory in the absence of a Queen.

**Female Castes**

• **Blood Female**: Mostly refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear Jewels. Blood Females can do all basic Craft but cannot reach the level of the Jewels.

• **Witch**: A Blood female who wears Jewels but isn't a member of the other hierarchical levels. This can also refer to any Jeweled female.

• **Healer**: A witch who tends physical wounds and illnesses, born with the instincts to comfort and heal. They are higher in status than a witch or Warlord, equal to Priestesses and Princes.

• **Priestess**: A witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars; they are the most spiritual of the female castes, leading the celebrations during holidays and ceremonies. Equal in status with Healers and Princes.

• **Black Widow**: A witch who heals the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. Black Widows are considered to be the most dangerous and sexual of the Blood female castes. Equal in status to none, Black Widows answer only to Queens, Warlord Princes, and other Black Widows of a darker Jewel rank. A strong Black Widow can rule territory in the absence of a Queen.

• **Queen**: A witch who rules the Blood. She is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center; she is the focal point of their society. They are the highest ranked females and most rare of all the castes.

Most members of the Blood are gifted with a Birthright Jewel. Through the Offering to the Darkness, the Blood can earn Jewels up to three levels darker. Tapping into these deeper or darker reservoirs is called "descending", (e.g. Birthright White could descend to Rose) and darker stones allow for more potent magic. The darker a Jewel the more power it holds which in turn can be used by its wearer.

The colours of the Jewels are, in ascending order:

White

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer-sky

Purple Dusk

Opal (Note: Opal is the dividing line between darker and lighter jewels because it can be either.)

Green

Sapphire

Red

Gray

Ebon-gray

Black

* * *

**Stone Tears**

At eight years of age, Roy Mustang understood a lot more than he was given credit for. He knew that Clarisse and Andrea were the Queens in the village, but it was Evie, his third sister, you went to if you needed help. He knew that despite his age, he was stronger than almost any of the other males in the province let alone their village. And he knew that while Clarisse was the queen everyone expected great things from, she wasn't his queen.

No, the most important female in Roy's life was his craft tutor's five year old daughter. Riza Hawkeye was the most fascinating person he had ever met. She was bright, inquisitive, and ballsy. It was her eyes that caught your attention. They were the oddest color, something between amber and crimson. They had met at his first craft lesson, and she had been a near constant companion since.

And today was her Birthright Ceremony. Riza would get her birthright jewel today. Which was why he was putting up with all this fuss. As his was the only family in their village with two Queens, they were basically what passed the aristos in the area, and his mother never let an opportunity to show off. Add to that the fact that Riza was his tutor's daughter, and there was no way that his family wouldn't be present with the rest of the coven at Riza's birthright ceremony.

Riza herself look both nervous and uncomfortable. She was dressed in her best dress and practically clung to her father's hand. She had never liked being the center of attention, and Roy was fairly certain that this reminded her a little too much of her mother's funeral. Elizabeth Hawkeye had been killed just after Riza's fourth birthday. Her father had reacted by pulling himself even deeper in his craft studies. Riza had simply drawn into herself. Roy doubted she had really talked to anyone besides himself. He also knew that her father had great expectations for his daughter.

Roy held his breath as Riza approached the alter and the ceremony began. He waited with the rest for her jewel to appear. And nothing happened. Roy bit his lip. Riza was blood, but apparently she wouldn't wear the jewels. Riza seemed to have figured out the same thing and bolted. She was out the door before anyone else could react.

He didn't think twice about following her. The adults weren't going to be of any help, and he knew where she was headed. There was only one place she went when she was upset: her mother's garden. Elizabeth Hawkeye had been an opal jeweled hearth witch, and her greatest pride and joy after her daughter was her garden. And it was where Riza sought comfort whenever she was upset.

He found her curled up in a shady corner of the gardens, tears silently streaming down her face. Roy crouched down beside her, not really sure what he could do. This wasn't something he could fix. She would have another opportunity to receive a jewel when she was older, but that would not comfort Riza now. He knew her well enough to see that she would see her lack of a birthright jewel as a failure. The worst part was there was nothing he could do for her. He would give her his jewel if he could, but that was impossible.

"Riza?"

"Go away!"

"It's just me, Riza."

She turned slightly. "Roy?"

He suddenly found his arms full of a crying little witch. "Shh. It's okay, witchling."

"I'm not a witch. Everyone saw that."

"It doesn't matter. Not me." He pulled her away slightly, so he could see her eyes. "You're always going to be my witch. No matter what."

He held her until she was cried out. He couldn't do anything about what happened at her birthright ceremony, but she was his witch, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

* * *

Theme: Crying; Tears; Unhappiness; Heartbreak


	2. Descent into the Dark

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi.

* * *

**Descent into the Dark**

Roy approached the alter slowly. He knew the coven and the court were gathered outside. Last night had been the end of his childhood, and this was the final step. He would make his Offering to Darkness and join his sister's court. And it would take him another step further from his witch.

Riza was in that crowd. Despite the fact that she did not wear the jewels, his craft teacher's daughter had been the most important female in his life. Roy was worried how his joining the court would affect her. It would mean he no longer would live in the village they had grown up in. Riza had few friends there, but she would not leave. Not right now at least. Her father was ill, and she would not leave him.

He worried about how they would manage without someone to support Riza, and he worried about how he would manage without one of his closest friends. Maes Hughes, a green jeweled warlord prince a few years older than himself, would be at court with him, but honestly, Maes wasn't quite the same as Riza. They hadn't grown up together, and he didn't quite feel comfortable sharing all his secrets with him.

And as a member of his sister's court, there were obligations he could be asked to fulfill. Riza was at least three years away from her virgin night and five from her majority, and Roy knew that he would be expected to associate with the ladies of the court. His sister, the province queen, would probably want him to marry someone from the first or second circle of her court.

It wasn't going to happen. Roy would only ever marry Riza. There was no one else he was willing to spend his life with. She might not ever wear the jewels, but Riza was the only woman he would ever be willing to have a permanent relationship with. That was if she was willing to accept him. For all he knew, Riza might decide that she wanted a life where the Blood weren't always looking down their noses at her. He hoped not, but he didn't know.

Looking down at the uncut jewel that had come to him, Roy couldn't help being startled. It was a soft burgundy, almost the same color as Riza's eyes. He smiled, clutching the jewel in his hand. His status might change now but not who he was. He was still the little boy who had defended a little blond girl against the taunts of the other young witches in their village, and she was still the young woman who had encouraged and challenged him over the years. That wouldn't ever change.

When he emerged wearing the red, the court and coven made much of it, but none of their accolades compared with the quiet smile full pride Riza sent his way.

* * *

Theme: Hourglass


	3. Desperate Measures

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi.

* * *

**Desperate Measures**

He wasn't sure this was a good idea, but Roy was desperate, and Saetan SaDiablo was the only male he could think of that might be able to help him. So here he was at SaDiablo Hall, sitting in the High Lord of Hell and Steward of the Dark Court's study.

"How can I help you, Prince?"

"I need some advice, High Lord."

The man quirked an eyebrow at him. "And so you come to me? You are either very brave, Prince, or very foolish."

Roy shrugged. "You were the only person I could think of that who would have an idea of how to deal with this. At least, how to deal with it without undue bloodshed."

"What is it that you need, Prince?"

"I need to know how to refuse my sister and my queen without starting a family feud or a court feud."

That caused a blank look. "I think I need more information, Prince."

Roy sighed. He had been afraid of this. "This may take awhile."

"I have time."

"I have three sisters, all older. Evie is the youngest of the them. She's a healer. Andrea's the queen in our village. The oldest is Clarisse. She's the province queen. I'm the darkest jeweled male in the province and her Captain of the Guard."

"And?"

Roy sighed again. "I'm tired. I've seen just about every strong witch in the province through her virgin night for the last three years. I want to get married and start a family."

"I take it you have someone in mind."

He hesitated a moment. "Riza is the daughter of my craft teacher. We grew up together. I was in love with her long before I knew what love was."

Saetan acknowledged that with an odd expression, one that was sad and almost wistful. "I take your sister objects to the match."

"Riza is Blood but does not wear the jewels. My sister would prefer I chose someone from her first circle." He paused, "But I won't. I'll have Riza as my wife or I'll have no wife or consort. She is the only woman I will accept as a life partner."

Saetan knew that tone of voice. He'd heard it from both of his younger sons. This was one warlord prince who would not be swayed. He had made his choice. And he was powerful enough to tear the court he served apart if forced to abandon her. Saetan's Queen didn't need that sort of problem right now.

"I do not wish to cause trouble, High Lord, but I cannot see anyway out of this without causing some sort of problem. Any ideas you have would be welcome."

Saetan nodded. "Well, Prince, I think I need to know a little more about your Queen's court."

They had been going over the dynamics of the court for a half an hour when they were interrupted.

"Yes, Beale?"

"There is a Warlord insisting on seeing Prince Mustang. He says it's an emergency."

"Send him in."

An exhausted, blond warlord stumbled into the room. "Mustang, you have to get home now. Clarisse reassigned Hawkeye to serve Archer and Kimbly."

"What?" Mustang went pale. He was also out of his chair and heading for the door.

"Prince," Saeten's voice was enough to stop him in his tracks. "Who are these men?"

Mustang turned. "They are a Warlord and a Prince I would have executed if I had evidence of their crimes to present to my queen."

"What kind of crimes?"

"Crimes that have Riza planting witchblood in remembrance. Crimes that harm children. Ones that are impossible to provide concrete evidence for, and my queen will not accept my request for further investigation or punishment without that."

The High Lord went very still. "Do these men have connections with Little Terreille?"

"Both have family there."

There was something else going on here besides his own problems. There was no reason for the Steward of the Dark Court to react like this due to a threat to a young woman he'd never met. Mustang didn't know why the High Lord was reacting like this, but if he was going to offer help in this matter that was more than advice, Roy was not fool enough to refuse it.

"Prince Yaslana, will take you home by coach. I'd like him to look into these two men."

Roy inclined his head. "Thank you for your help, High Lord."

The butler led him and the other warlord out to where both a carriage and a tall Eyrien were waiting.

"Prince Yaslana."

"Prince. Warlord. What can you tell me about the men the Steward wishes me to investigate?"

Mustang took a seat inside. "Mostly just suspicions. I did have Havoc here investigate them both, but he found little that was of help."

"I'll want copies of whatever information you have."

Mustang, you need to get here now! Al and I can't leave Winry, but Archer and Kimbly just left with Riza, and I don't give a damn about training sessions. There's only one thing they can want with her with you out of the area.

He could feel himself rising to the killing edge. "How much longer?"

"Five more minutes."

It was only a few minutes later that another thread was cast towards him.

Roy? I'm sorry. I love you.

Riza? Riza!

He was out of the coach the minute it landed. There was one of his sister's warlords heading towards him, but he was more interested in the prince that was already waiting for him.

"Maes, where did they go?"

"North, towards that hunting lodge of Kimbly's. I've got Brosh and Falman following them, but-"

"It doesn't matter. Give Prince Yaslana whatever assistance he needs."

"Roy, what are you doing?"

"She said goodbye, Maes."

The warlord froze then turned the Eyrien. "How can I help you, Prince?"

Roy wasn't paying attention to that. He caught the red wind heading north. Riza might not wear any jewels, but she had spent the years since he had become Captain of the Guard training with him and the others. In most instances, physically she could hold her own. That would give her some advantage. That and the fact that she was well aware of his suspicions about Archer and Kimbly and wouldn't trust them. But there were two of them and only one of her. And given what he knew of them, Roy had no doubts they had experience in this game.

It didn't take long to reach the hunting lodge, not on the red wind. He had that advantage. Kimbly wore the opal, and Archer wore the summer-sky. He was thankful for that. He didn't have the time to plan and deal with this in an elegant manner. He called in his blade. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, and Roy nearly took it off by instinct.

"Do you have a plan, Prince?" Lucivar Yaslana was standing behind him.

"I going to kill those bastards and take Riza away from them," he snarled.

"If you allow them to make the transition to demon dead, the High Lord can extract some information from them."

"Fine. You can take care of that. Let's go."

The next ten minutes were hazy to him. The next thing that was really clear to him was cradling Riza's still form in his arms. She was half naked, bruises and cuts covering her pale skin. He had put a warming spell on her, and her pulse was steady and strong. He wrapped his coat around her. She was safe. He had gotten to her in time.

"Why hasn't she had her virgin night?"

He met the Eyrien's eyes. "She doesn't wear the jewels, so she wasn't important, and I couldn't do it. Not until I could wed her. I knew that once she allowed me in her bed, I'd never be willing to bed another woman."

Lucivar nodded in understanding. "Let's get her back to the village. The Steward is on his way here, and I want a healer to see her. I take there is one here that you trust?"

"Yes."

Riza chose that moment to shift in his arms. Her eyelashes fluttered, and a pair of amber eyes peered up at him.

"Roy?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm here."

She closed her eyes and snuggled against his chest. "Love you."

Lucivar clapped his shoulder. "Come on, Prince. Let's get her home."

* * *

Theme: Someone I Want to Protect


	4. Bringing Her Home

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi.

* * *

**Bringing Her Home**

Roy clutched Riza to his chest as he and Prince Yaslana landed back at the Province capitol. She was still asleep, but her fair skin still more the marks of Archer and Kimbly's attack. Maes was waiting them with his wife, a witch with healing craft, by his side. Gracia rushed forward as soon as their feet touched the ground.

"Is she badly hurt?" Gracia frowned at the marks that marred Riza's skin.

"I don't know. I don't think so, but I didn't really check."

Gracia frowned. "Let's get her into bed. Winry's moon time just started, but I should be able to handle just about anything short of a major wound."

"Clarisse is on her way," Maes reported grimly. "She is not happy."

Gracia snarled. "She can just blame herself then. She knew what could happen when she assigned Riza to serve those two. She can't have been so blind not to."

"I'll speak with the Queen," Prince Yaslana interjected. "Take care of your lady, Prince."

Roy nodded. "Thank you."

The cottage Maes and Gracia owned wasn't far from the Queen's residence. Gracia shooed himself and Maes away once Riza was settled in the guest room. Roy spent the time pacing the sitting room. He didn't think Archer and Kimbly had gotten that far with her, but he didn't know how badly Riza had been hurt. When this was over he was seeing her through her virgin night and marrying her.

"She's fine, Roy." Gracia appeared in the doorway. "It's just scrapes and bruises. She put up quite a fight. All Riza needs is some rest."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Now all he had to figure out was how to deal with his sister. If she forced him to choose between herself and Riza, Roy knew what decision he would make.

"Mustang, what happened?"

A blond warlord prince stood in the doorway. Behind him were a Warlord and a young Healer.

Roy smiled. "Riza's fine, Edward. Winry, come inside. What are you doing out of bed?"

The Healer glared at him but let him fuss. Winry would be Edward's wife come next spring. The two had been a pair since they were children. Edward and his brother, Alphonse, had both made their offering to Darkness the year before and joined the guard. They hadn't exactly settled in smoothly, but Roy thought the boys had livened things up some.

Once everyone was settled, Roy recounted what had happened. Hopefully, this would take care of the questions for good. It wasn't a story he wanted to repeat more than once.

"Prince Yaslana said he would speak to the queen. I figure he'll find us when he's done," Roy ended the story the story with a sigh. "I can only hope that he can do something about the situation. Clarisse clearly doesn't want me to have any sort of relationship with Riza, and I won't give her up."

Edward snorted. "I don't know why she bothers to try to interfere. Everyone knows that Riza's yours."

There was a knock at the door, and Gracia hurried to answer it.

"Prince Yaslana, please come in. Would you like something to eat?"

"Thank you, no. Is Prince Mustang here?"

"In the sitting room."

The Eyrien blinked at the group assembled there, clearly surprised by the crowd. Mustang rose to his feet.

"Prince?"

"How many people would leave the court if you and Lady Hawkeye left it?"

Roy frowned. "I don't know. I'm not sure any would."

"About a dozen, not including Roy and Riza." Maes spoke up. "There might be a few more, but a dozen for sure."

Roy blinked at him. Yaslana just nodded.

"Good. I take it you know who they are."

"Yes, sir."

"The High Lord wants me to bring Lady Hawkeye and Prince Mustang to the Hall to see my Queen. My guess would be Jaenelle will probably want to find you a new home." He met Roy's eyes. "Is Lady Hawkeye badly injured?"

"She just needs rest," Gracia replied. "I take it you want to leave as soon as possible."

"The High Lord isn't some one you keep waiting. Besides, I'm not sure you two will want to be here when Lady Mustang comes looking for you."

Roy nodded. "I can be ready to go shortly. Gracia, can you take care of packing for Riza?"

"Of course."

Before long, Roy found himself loading several bags into the carriage he had arrived in only hours earlier. Riza was still asleep, and both Gracia and Winry insisted they let her rest. He had said his goodbyes already. He doubted he would be back here anytime soon; at least, not until his sister got used to the fact that Riza was a permanent part of his life.

"Are you ready?"

Roy nodded to Prince Yaslana and took Riza's sleeping form from Maes. "Yes."

* * *

Theme: Escort/Guard


	5. Whirlwinds

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi.

* * *

**Whirlwinds**

Roy had not at all been prepared for the Dark Court. He had naively assumed that it would be like his sister's court only more complex. It was more complex, but it wasn't anything like his sister's court. He had barely arrived at the keep when three healers, all of them dark jeweled queens at that, had whisked Riza off. Prince Yaslana had gotten Roy and the rest of those who had joined him settled in to the keep. After making sure all his people were set, Roy found himself without much to do.

Well, what he really wanted to do was find Riza, but he wasn't entirely sure that wandering around a foreign court by himself was a good idea. That didn't stop him from leaving his new suite with the intention of finding where Riza was. He hadn't gotten very far before he was accosted by a pair of queens. By the time Prince Yaslana rescued him, Roy was feeling rather confused. He let the Eyrien usher him into the Dark Lord's study. Prince SaDiablo looked rather amused.

"Your lady is resting comfortably. The Coven is fussing over her currently. Once they're done, I'll have someone show you to her suite. However, boyo, we need to have a talk, and you look like you need a drink."

Roy blinked. "All right."

Several minutes later, Roy found himself sipping brandy and listening to the High Lord.

"My queen has asked me to find some place for you and your people to settle. There are a couple of options. I personally would like to see you settled in Dhemlan. There is a property not too far from the hall that would suit. The Queen of Scelt also has a place for you if you would prefer. I should warn you though, your queen has been adopted."

"I don't understand."

"How familiar are you with Kindred, Prince?"

Roy shrugged. "Not very. I've dealt with them a handful of times, but most of them were really just acknowledgement of territory and the like. The Elric brothers have more experience with the Kindred than I do quite frankly."

"I see. Hayate, a Sceltie puppy who is also a warlord, happens to have decided that your lady is also his queen." The High Lord gave him a look. "I assume you were aware that Lady Hawkeye was a queen."

"Yes," Roy nodded. "Not I could convince most people of it. She doesn't wear the jewels, so most of the Blood in our area wouldn't listen."

"Clearly some recognized it. Otherwise they wouldn't have followed you two here." Prince SaDiablo sipped his own drink. "You'll stay here until Lady Hawkeye's been seen safely through her virgin night. I'll let you discuss your options with her before you make any decisions."

Roy smiled. "That's probably for the best. Riza would smack me if I made a decision like that without her."

A beautiful woman glided into the room, and Roy immediately recognized her power.

"Lady."

She smiled at Roy. "You must be Riza's Roy. Welcome to the Keep, Prince. Has Papa found someplace for you yet?"

"He's mentioned a few possibilities, Lady, but I really should discuss them with Riza first."

The Queen of Ebon Askavi seemed pleased by that. "She'd like to see you. I can show you where her suite is."

Roy felt a little panicked at that. Thankfully, the High Lord rescued him.

"Lucivar can do that Witch-child. I have a few matters to discuss with you."

She huffed and fluffed her hair but let the High Lord escort her over to a chair while Roy and Lucivar made their escape. The Eyrien showed him to Riza's suite and then left him on his own. Roy quietly slipped inside and made his through the sitting room the bedroom. He took a moment to just stand in the doorway and watch Riza. She was propped up in the bed with a number of pillows and her attention was on the black and white puppy that was sprawled on the bed beside her. Riza was still a little pale, but she looked pretty much recovered.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?"

She looked up at him. "Roy."

He crossed the room to her bed, and the little puppy growled at him. Riza frowned.

"Hayate, hush. You have to share me with Roy."

Roy arched his eyebrow at that. He didn't really like the idea of sharing Riza.

*Riza's mate? Will share with Riza's mate.*

He blinked. Riza had been adopted by an opal jeweled warlord. That was going to make things interesting. Riza giggled, probably at the expression on his face.

"Come're." She patted the bed beside her.

Roy climbed onto the bed and let Riza snuggled up against him. He pressed a kiss to her hair. She was safe. She was safe and with him, and she was going to stay that way. He savored the moment.

"Sweetheart, the High Lord has some ideas about what we should do next. I figured I should run them by you before I made any decisions."

"You're finally learning." She tucked her head against his shoulder. "Can we talk about it later? I'm still a little overwhelmed by everything."

Roy smiled. "I know the feeling, witchling. Maybe we could take a nap?"

"Nap good." She was already half asleep again.

"Yes, naps are good." Roy closed his own eyes. They could deal with everything after their nap.

* * *

Theme: The Soul Is the Window into the Heart


	6. Coming Home Again

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi.

* * *

**Coming Home Again  
**

Nearly a month after that fateful day when he'd sought the High Lord's advice, Roy found himself moving into a snug little cottage in the village of Arainn on the Island of Scelt. In the end, Riza and Jaenelle had decided that it would be the best place for them. It wasn't that different than their home province, and the village (which had been abandoned several years ago due to the families moving else where) was the perfect size for the group. With the Dark Court's help, the cottages had been fixed up and each of the households had been given enough money to make a start of their new home.

Things had changed among the group of a dozen that had joined Roy and Riza in leaving their original province. For one thing, they had been joined by a warlord, his wife, and his younger sister who had also ended up leaving their home for some reason or another. They didn't quite have enough people to make up a village court yet, but Roy had no doubt that eventually others would join their little community. There was also an unofficial court now as well. Riza's Offering to the Darkness had left her with a Rose jewel. More importantly to Roy, he and Riza had been married short after her Offering.

This was exactly what he had wanted for himself. A home in a community of people he liked and trusted and a life with Riza as a permanent part of it. This was a good place to start a new life for them all, and Roy wasn't about to waste the opportunity. Though at the moment, he was standing outside his new cottage waiting for it to be safe to return inside. He'd helped Riza get the furniture in place this morning, and now his wife was busily unpacking their things. Roy had been shooed out the house shortly after she had started unpacking. Apparently, he was more hindrance than help.

"I see you've been evicted as well." Maes joined him where he sat on the wall beside the cottage. "Gracia claims that if I was more underfoot, I'd be a carpet."

Roy laughed at that before turning serious. "Do you like it here?"

Maes gave him a knowing look. "We all made the choice to leave of our own will, Roy. Riza has been the queen for most of us for years, even if no one actually said it aloud. This was our choice as much as it was yours."

Roy let out a sigh. He hadn't really wanted to ask, but he needed to be sure. It had been one thing for him to walk away from his sister's court and all that meant for Riza. It had been something else entirely to bring others with him. But everyone seemed fairly happy with their choices, and this felt right to him. Maes just grinned at him.

"Enjoying married life?"

Roy just elbowed him. Maes had been teasing him about marrying Riza for years. Riza's head popped out of the cottage.

"The kitchen's put together. You can put together tea. I'm almost done with the study."

Roy smiled and waved goodbye to Maes. Then he walked into his home.

* * *

Theme: Now


	7. A Warm Hearth

Author's Note: I don't own FMA, the Dark Jewels trilogy, or their characters. This is a AU fusion with Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel's trilogy. It is set during Jaenelle's reign of Ebon Askavi.

* * *

**A Warm Hearth**

Roy was a little wary as he served tea and cakes to Daemon Sadi. Jaenelle was completely occupied with reading a story to Rowan while Riza nursed Chris. Their visit to Arainn had been unexpected, and Roy wasn't entirely sure what to expect from the man. But Rowan seemed to like him well enough, and his two year old daughter was fairly perceptive. Still, when it came to letting any unknown person near his family, Roy tended to be cautious.

"How long have you lived in Scelt?" Sadi asked.

Roy smiled. "Jaenelle didn't tell you the story? We've been here for about five years now, though the village didn't officially have a court until our second year. It probably wouldn't have happened at all if it weren't for me being desperate enough to ask the High Lord for advice."

That made Daemon smile. "And just what pushed you to take such a drastic step?"

Settling back in his hair, Roy began to tell the story of just how he ended up relocating to Arainn with a motley crew of exiles. Sometime during the story, both of the men had relaxed. By the time Roy had gotten to the part where the coven had descended on Riza, both of them were at ease with one another. At some point, Rowan had crawled into Roy's lap while Jaenelle was now cuddled up against Daemon's side. Riza was still nursing Chris. The fire was warm and the company was good. It was a good way to spend the evening.

* * *

Theme: In a Good Mood


End file.
